Yasmin Veleno
Yasmin Veleno is a girl from District Seven. She got reaped for her Hunger Games Info Name: Yasmin Veleno District Seven Female Age: 17 Weapons: Poison, Knives, Awl Appearance: Yasmin has long, green hair which curls down. She has blue eyes and usually wears her dark red/browinsh lipstick. Her eyes will be shadowed by some white, bleuish make up. Her lip is pierced. Noted should be that looks are deceiving. Personality: As a little child Yasmin was just like any other girl. But that day that her parents were brutally taken away from her she changed. She became cold but people kept loving her. She has many boyfriends which died in mysterious ways. She cares about no one but herself. She is vicious to other people and isn't afraid of anything. Backstory: As a little child Yasmin lived with her parents in District Seven. Her parents both worked and she went to school, like any other normal family in District Seven. But one day she came home from school, finding her parents, tied together, at home threated by a man, holding a knife. Her mother screamed at Yasmin that she should flee. Yasmin tried to flee but the man was faster and grabbed her and tied her to the chair. Her mother started to cry which caused the man to go mad. He raised his knife and kept cutting over Yasmin's mother's body.She stared in horror at the scene. Her mothers screams and the blood splattering out of her body, covering everything at the near environment with blood. What once was Yasmin's mother is now a woman, the remains of a woman who got tortured. Her face cut open with the blood flowing out of her eyes. Her nose cut off and a deep cut in her neck. Her body was untouched. Yasmin and her father started to cry. One of their loved ones got brutally murdered in front of their eyes. The man started beating up her dad, punching him in the face. When he was done her father had swollen eyes, swollen cheeks and bruises all over his body. He was suffering of a few broken ribs that hit his heart. He would die soon. Yasmin stopped crying because she knew she would be next if she started crying, maybe non crying would save her life. The screams of Yasmin's mother were heard and the peacekeepers were called. The man got taken away to the Capitol, to become an avox. Yasmin was now all on her own, having nothing to live for but herself. She remained beautiful which caused many boys to like her, stalk her and flirt with her. She didn't enjoy this attention and found a methode to stop them. She started dating one of the guys. They grew close very soon and afterwards, when they sleep together she would poison him with some kind of sleeping potionand stab him right in heart with an awl, creating a really small wound which only one thin stream of blood caused. She would put on her dark red/brownish lipstick and leave a lip print on the forehead of the boy. She is like a black widow. She obtained her poison from the plants she have learned about in District Seven. Strengths: She is totally not afraid of killing others. She is used to it and would prefer her actual strategy. Poison and then stabbing in the heart. Her plant identification is also super. She knows every plant, which ones are poisons or not, which ones you can eat etc. Weaknesses: She gets obsessed with killing that she actually becomes ruthless, meaning that she might run into an alliance and killing one tribute. She will be on her own against at least two people. Her physcal strength isn't great so she might be an easy target for those who fight with brute strength. Token: Piercing in her lip. Interview Angle: Mean, sarcastic Alliance: None. Bloodbath strategy: She realises that she needs supplies otherwise she won't survive. She will run in the bloodbath, grab the nearest bloodbath and look for a few seconds for a knives or an awl. If she fails spotting one she will run off. Game strategy: She will find some poisionous plants in the arena. She will create some mixture between the plants and some water in a bowl she found, it can be all kinds of stuff like a hollow stone. She will sneak upon tributes sleeping and put the poisonous mixture in their water, hoping that they will drink it and killing them. She will use her flirting techniques to seduce both males and females to enjoy here, like here and get close to them. Category:District 7 Category:17 year olds Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Wesolini Category:Reaped Category:Characters